


Winter's Healing Embrace

by NightingaleComics



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Assistant Darcy Lewis, Avengers Handler Darcy Lewis, Bucky Barnes & Clint Barton Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Bucky has a daughter, Darcy Lewis's iPod, F/M, Gen, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Darcy Lewis, Red Room, SHIELD, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, SHIELD collapse, Scientist Wrangler Darcy Lewis, Strike Team, Thor's Lighting Sister, brock rumlow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightingaleComics/pseuds/NightingaleComics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red Room and by extension may have their Asset the Winter Soldier and previously the Black Widow, but that doesn't mean all their cards are on the table. hey had someone else when they wanted to create more like their Perfect Asset. Their only problem? She is lost in the wind and no one can find her until Brock Rumlow runs into her at SHIELD and takes her under STRIKE's figurative wing..... And then she met Darcy Lewis. the world probably can't withstand their</p><p>Meet Jackie Barnes; former child soldier, perfect sniper, and all round STRIKE's little troublemaker. </p><p>Darcy Lewis: On loan from Avengers while Fury is having trouble managing the WSC's involvement with the Avengers, Taser happy and prone, and Queen of the Interns. Also, did I mention she's called Thor's Lighting sister?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Healing Embrace

# Jackie Barnes Age: 8 Location: Soviet controlled Island of Manchuri

An impossibly small and frail broken child stood among the smoking rubble, scared green eyes watching the men in black walk among the bodies of her village. It had been winter and the snow once pure white was now and always be ash grey in her mind. The girl wore a dirty scarlet scarf holding her coffee stained curls from her pale face. At her feet lay bodies of children curled in mother’s arms, old women holding the hands of their partners and arms of young men shielding equally young females from the danger of the sky.  Her skin was translucent and showed clearly blue veins in her arms as she moved to wipe ash off her face.

 She was the only one to survive the attack, but whispers where that she was simply called the Walking Dead. It was due to the fact that it was only a matter of time before she went the way of her countrymen. The pale once alabaster colored snow where children had once played in now stood drenched a dark russet color.  Large billows of charcoal smoke wafted upwards, painting the once unmarked blue of the sky deep angry grey.

The men who came across the scene stopped in horror at the village’s edge. Several of them doubled over in efforts to stop their last meal from making a second appearance, others gagged at the harsh burning smell of flesh in the air.

A Young baby faced private with a hand reaching instinctively for the pistol on his hip in a disgusted and repulsed voice commented. “I thought the Russians were the good guys.”

“We all did, Farrel. Let’s see if there are any poor bastard who’s alive in all of this, shall we?” Their commanding officer tried to keep his voice professional but it came off as being cold. The man was called Isaac Hudgson and had served time in the trenches seeing the worst of World War 2, before he got promoted and sent back into disaster areas. He had recently been given a promotion to the rank of a Lieutentant.

They found her, a young impossibly skinny girl with pale previously unscathed skin huddled next to a corner of what had probably been her home. The only clothes she wore was a thin nightgown that had been shredded in the bombing. Green eyes stared unblinkingly distant as the group of men headed for her.  She saw everything before her and yet nothing at all.

The first to crouch before her was a previously unspoken man, who had steel blue eyes and dirty brown hair. His skin had been wind worn and tanned. On his uniform sat a patch with “Brandt” on the right side of his chest. He laid a hand gently on the girl’s shoulder, speaking softly. “I’m Jack Brandt, can you tell me your name?”

The girl jolted backwards, green eyes finally looking his way. Her words began to spill out of her in a rush of terror. “Они.” (They're gone.)                  

  Brandt looked backwards at Hudgson. The girl’s words needed no translation, there was complete fear in her entire body as she stared nervously at them. The older man stepped forward, raising a hand to stop anyone else from stepping closer to the terrified girl.“It’s alright, kid. We’re the good guys and just want to help.” He slowly got crouched down in front Finally looking around at what had once been her home, the girl spoke softly, almost too softly for them to hear. The brown haired child still didn’t acknowledge the men’s presence, but they all clearly heard the broken desperate hushed tone that she used. “Они ушли .... Все ... просто ... ушел .” (They're gone.... All... just... gone.)  

Hudgson glanced backwards for a brief second, “Harris, get Command on the horn and call it in. Tommson, find some rations and a blanket and some clothes that will fit her. Brandt, see if you can get her to trust you.” The commander’s voice was unusually soft as he turned to face the girl once more. “Can you speak English?” 

“Где папа (Where’s dad?)” Frantic eyes searched the rubble around her, as a surge of previously unseen energy emerged. In front of her lay the next door lady and her two children- Lena and Tanya in her arms as she tried to shield them from the tragedy. 


End file.
